yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyosuke Kishi
Kyosuke Kishi ' (岸 恭助, ''Kishi Kyōsuke) is an oni yōkai resident of Sakurashinmachi and works under Hime Yarizakura as mayor's assistant. He is the older brother of Touka Kishi. Appearance Kyousuke is a tall and mature-looking young man. He has black, sided to the left, with some bangs framing his face and a small ahoge. Kyosuke's eyes are grey/blue and he wears rectangular glasses. Kyosuke's usual attire consists of a white long-sleeved dress shirt that is tucked in, a black tie, black pants, a square buckled belt and black shoes. When working he often wears a black dress suit over his shirt. When Kyosuke enters his oni form, his hair becomes longer and he grows horns on top of his head. In the anime he also gain orange marks around his eyes. Personality Kyosuke has a strong sense of duty and professionalism. He has a very serious approach to it as well to his personal conduct with upright strict ethical structure. He personifies in his persona a respected and rooted virtue in Japanese culture and history - duty, which is one of the eight virtues in Bushido, and one of the ten precepts of Shinto, the eighth "Do not be sluggish in your work". Another notable virtue of Bushido that he prominently and coincidently has is self-control and uprightness. In spite of having such a side, he cares and takes care a lot of the ones he loves, prioritizes rescuing them at any moment necessary, and is emotional affected if something is wrong with their friendship. He also might distract himself a bit in the name of loving them, and for instance, end up eating a lot of unnecessary food, influenced by the company of Hime, while he was trying to rescue her from procrastination or absence from work. He deeply cares for his younger sister, Touka, and hence, from a young tern age, it obliged him to adopt an older responsible caretaker role for others, which he still does with her and now also with Hime. He is very skillful and agile with his oni's power and uses it for saving people and to protect the city. He has a very rational character, and even when taking decisions on an emotional ground, he tries to do it rationally, bringing him to being at a loss with confusion and hesitation. When worried about something bad happening in the future, he might find difficult to distance himself from it and enjoy leisure time in the present, probably because of his rationality and of his sense of trying to do his best to protect the city and the ones he loves. History Unlike other yōkai, as oni, Kyosuke and his sister Touka her were born through the collective thoughts and beliefs of people and having their legend be passed on through generations. As a result of this, she and her brother were born without parents. Kyosuke and Touka were found by Hime and Juli who chased them through the forests of Okayama. Kyosuke refused to confront Hime and Juli, and dragged Touka with him as they ran through the forest, unintentionally hurting her. Hime is able to catch and convince Kyosuke to live with them in Sakurashinmachi. Kyosuke and Touka were invited to live with Hime and her grandmother. Akina was the first to visit them at their new home and befriend them. According to Touka, Akina was one of the very few friends he had since he was the only one not afraid of him. Touka and Kyosuke would eventually befriend, Ao and Gin Nanami. When Kotoha Isone fell, Kyosuke protected Touka from Kotoha's attack injuring himself and damaging his vision. Touka came to resent Kotoha which troubled Hime since she wanted to be friends with both of them. Kyosuke would tell Touka that he planned to replace his glasses anyways and that Kotoha was not to blame for her actions when she fell. Ao invited Kotoha to hang out with them and she and Touka made amends. Kyosuke discussed with Hime about being her mayoral assistant. Hime told Kyosuke that she did not need an assistant and recommended that he go to college. Kyosuke refused and insisted on becoming her assistant. Plot Abilities Wiki - Kyosuke Oni Form.png '''Enhanced Strength: As an oni, Kyosuke possesses superhuman strength surpassing that of other youkai. Relationships Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hiizumi Life Counselling Office Category:Protagonists Category:Yōkai Category:Male